Only Human
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: Suddenly Reid couldn't be bothered by the disgust in the man's eyes, he was too busy worrying about the elephant sitting on his chest.


Title: Human Weakness

Summary: Anyone else notice Spencer's change from latex to Nirtile gloves? Well I did.

Rating: PG-13

Here they were in the back water Mississippi where they were once again faced with the rather disbelieving faces of the local law enforcement. Spencer knew he should dial back the whole genius Schick but he'd never been very good at that. Instead he rambled on and watched the fascinated horror grow in the sheriff's eyes. Suddenly he couldn't be bothered by the disgust in the man's eyes, he was too busy worrying about the elephant sitting on his chest.

Suddenly it was all he could do to stand up right. He was bent a bit at the waist but he could still see the sheriff's face and the incredulous disbelief on face and in his stance.

Reid was spending all his energy breathing so he wasn't really paying attention when the sheriff left the room. He vaguely noted the vibrations of him stomping down the stairs, but he certainly didn't hear or register any of the following.

Sheriff Jazlavicous, Sheriff Jazz to everyone that knew him, watch the other agents for a minute. He never really bought into the whole 'get into the mind of a killer thing'. It all seemed like voodoo and mumbo jumbo to him. "Seems your boy can't handle a little blood." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "gettin' sick in the bedroom as we speak." Jazz felt better as he watched them scramble around, they seemed more human.

Morgan turned to Gideon. "Reid hasn't been sick at a scene since...the second week on the team. I don't get it." They made eye contact and Morgan could see the fear blossom in Gideon's eyes. Cell phone in hand the two raced up the stairs practically vaulting the last three steps and hollering for Reid to answer. The lack of response just galvanized them further.

Morgan started dialing 911 the second he saw Reid bent double kneeling on the floor. Gideon went immediately to Reid's side and got him on his feet. Reid didn't look like much all arms and legs, but his height was there. By the weight Gideon was supporting Spencer was barely conscious. Gideon watched the blue lips barely moving and turned to Morgan, "when will the 'bus be here?"

"2-3 minutes."

"Not soon enough. Help me with him. We need to get him downstairs, meet the medics."

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan threw one of Reid's arms over his shoulder and they started to ease Reid down the stairs. They were almost to the point where they were dragging Reid, when they sat Reid down on the bottom of the steps in front of the house. He was bent almost double and watched his heaving back. It felt like a life time as they watched the hitching back, each shaky breath taken felt like a minor victory and each long pause between them felt like an eternity. Morgan was rubbing Reid's arm soothingly. "When is the damn bus getting here? What the hell is wrong?" Morgan knew he was repeating himself, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I don't know. Allergic reaction? Panic attack?" Both immediately dismissed the idea of panic attack.

"Allergic reaction? To what? I didn't know Reid had any allergies?"

"He doesn't."

Finally the ambulance arrived and Gideon climbed in after Reid. "Morgan stay here, finish with the scene. I'll call you with an update when we know more."

Morgan watched the ambulance pull away and he couldn't figure out how he was suppose to just go back to his job when Reid was barely breathing.

Morgan had never been very good at dealing with his anger. Often other emotions were present but anger was so much easier to deal with. There was always a bad guy to catch, a man to face his crimes. Here there was no man to pay for crimes. There wasn't anything to focus his anger on, and Morgan didn't know what to do with himself.

He turned suddenly to face the Sheriff who was standing there in shock at the whole thing. "What?! You think that was funny? Watching Reid gasping on the floor? What'd you think that this was some damn movie for you entertainment? What the hell is wrong with you leaving him like that?" Morgan stalked over to him and slammed his hand into the wall next to Sheriff's head. He felt a moment of satisfaction when the Sheriff flinched back. "Reid is better than all the men in your department. He's been with the FBI for over three years and he's helped put away more killers than you have IQ points. If he dies..." Morgan trails off, not really sure what he'd do if Reid died, but he fears for his actions, and doesn't know how he'd feel about the whole thing.

"So I'm allergic to Latex?" Reid's throat was dry and scratchy.

"Yep. The paramedic's figured it out after they removed your gloves."

Reid's head felt full of fuzz. He knew there was something wrong with that statement... "I was never allergic to latex before."

"They're saying it was acute onset. You're not even suppose to touch someone that was wearing latex now."

Something seeps through the cotton in his brain and leaks out, "Thank God I'm a virgin."

Puzzled looks are exchanged among the team until Morgan catches on and starts to laugh. "Man! That would have sucked." Suddenly the rest of the team gets it and the cloud of worry is finally fades with the laughter.


End file.
